Pretty is a Word for Girls, Not Boys
by moonyazu9
Summary: Fakir finds Mytho in a dress. He is less than pleased. Light FakirMytho.


**Title**: Pretty is a Word for Girls, Not Boys

**Fandom: **Princess Tutu

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fakir/Mytho

**Warnings: **Crossdressing, boy tenderness

**Author's Note: **This was originally posted as a response to teamadobo's request at a writing meme on my LiveJournal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of _Princess Tutu_.

* * *

><p>Mytho walked into the bedroom, wearing a dress. And not just any dress, but a long, rosy pink one with full sleeves. To make matters worse, he was also wearing a long platinum blonde wig, a tiara, and light pink ballet slippers.<p>

Fakir was confused and a little annoyed at the prince's current state of dress. "Mytho, why on earth are you wearing that?"

"Rue put it on me," Mytho replied. "She said I looked pretty. What do you think, Fakir?" He turned in a half-circle, letting the dress swirl around him.

"Idiot," Fakir grumbled. "You're a prince. Pretty is a word for girls, not boys and especially not princes!" Fakir was contemplating strangling Rue or drowning her in the lake. "Take it off!"

"Okay then," Mytho said in his usual numb monotone. "Rue's going to be mad, though."

"Why do you care what Rue thinks? Just listen to me!" Fakir replied.

"Whatever you say, Fakir," Mytho added. He reached behind to undo the dress but stopped after a minute of struggling with it. "Fakir, I can't get it off. Help me, please?"

Fakir sighed. "Idiot." Nevertheless, he came behind his Prince and started undoing the clasps and ties on the dress. Honestly, couldn't that blasted girl have picked an easier one to make Mytho wear? There were ties and hooks and everything!

Grudgingly, Fakir did admit that it looked nice on Mytho. The pink dress was just the right shade that it didn't wash Mytho out or contrast too sharply with his pale skin. The wig was just a shade darker than Mytho's natural hair, so it didn't cause too much of a fuss with his coloring. The length was a little obnoxious, though, so Fakir put it over one of the Prince's slim shoulders to undo the back of the dress. "Nice," he muttered.

"What was that, Fakir?" Mytho asked.

"It looks…nice," Fakir replied. "I don't like it much, but it doesn't look bad on you."

"Thank you," Mytho said with a soft smile.

At last, the blasted dress was off and pooled around Mytho's feet. However, another surprise greeted Fakir's eyes.

"Mytho."

"Yes, Fakir?"

"Are you wearing a corset? And stockings? And _panties_?" As effeminate as Mytho was, this was going too far. Rue was going to get an earful the next time Fakir saw her.

"Rue said I couldn't wear the dress without a corset and that my regular underwear would show through the dress," Mytho replied. "And I like the stockings. They're pretty. Aren't they pretty, Fakir?"

"What did I say about that word?" Fakir growled.

"Not for boys and especially not princes," Mytho said matter-of-factly. "Sorry, Fakir."

Fakir sighed. "Whatever. Let's just get you out of these things." And he began undoing the stays on the corset.

As soon as the top three were released, Mytho exhaled loudly. "Thank you, Fakir," he said.

"What?" Fakir asked, not looking up.

"I can breathe again. Thank you."

Fakir sighed. "Idiot. Why did you let Rue do this to you if you knew you weren't going to be able to breathe right?"

"Rue said it would look pr- nicer if I wore a corset." The rest of the stays had come undone, and Fakir let the offensive garment drop to the floor along with the dress. Mytho reached up to remove his wig, carefully setting the tiara on the bed first.

"Don't let Rue use that word to describe you again, understand?" Fakir untied the garters attaching Mytho's stockings to his underwear.

"Yes, Fakir."

Fakir gently kissed the crook of Mytho's shoulder. "That word is going to stay between us from now on."

"But I thought that word wasn't supposed to be used for boys?" Mytho noted.

"Well, if it's just us, it's okay." Fakir guided his Prince to his bed and got him into his giant white nightshirt. "And you're not just pretty to me, Mytho. You're the most beautiful Prince in the world."

"Okay. Thank you, Fakir," Mytho replied with that soft smile on his face that was purely a Mytho smile. Tentatively, he asked, "Can we sleep together tonight?"

Fakir sighed, but it was not as exasperated as some of his other sighs. "All right." They pushed their beds together in the center of the room and lay side-by-side, fingers laced together as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
